pharaohs Match
by readme247
Summary: Yugi and his friends enter a tournament called the Pharaohs Match. And they meet new, and old people during the tournament.
1. Chapter 1

It all starts on a pleasent day, Yugi and his friends were walking to Yugi's and his grandfather's gameshop from school.

Joey: So Tea, we saw you chatting up with that guy at school, you like him? Joey smiled.

Tea: WHAT! No, he's just a friend.

Joey: A friend you like.

Tea: You better watch it Joey, I knew karate since I was 7.

Yugi: Hey hey hey, no one is hurting no one.

Tristen: Jezz, why hou do you guys keep fighting with each other, is it because you two like each other?

Joey and Tea looked at each other then looked away quickly.

Joey and Tea: NO WAY!

Joey: Me and Tea would never make it as a couple, she's way to picky!

Tea: Excuse me, I'm to picky, you would take the mash potatoes at lunch today when they were mixed with the peas.

Joey: Hey, I like my peas and my potatoes separted, is that so much to ask?

Yugi:hey you guys stop fighting, we' .

They got to Yugi's grandfather's toy shop.

Solomon: hello Yugi, and you all, how was school?

They all responded with a positive response. Yugi looked at a poster on the wall he didn't see in the morning. It had the blue eyes white dragon and a machine like monster, it was big, green, red, the bottom part of it was small and the top body was huge.

Yugi: hey grandpa, do you know about this tournament?

Solomon: know about? Ha! I was in it! This is the Pharaoh's Match tournament. I entered the tournament when I was about 14.

Yugi: so you know the rules?

Solomon: oh ofcourse, try not to get eliminated.

Yugi: I meant about the tournament rules.

Solomon: oh yes silly me. The rules are... going to be announced today on the T.V.

Yugi: can't you just tell me?

Solomon: why spoil the rules, go on, go watch it upstairs, it starts at 2:00.

Yugi: thanks grandpa!

And all of them ran upstairs to watch the upcoming announcements for the tournament.

Looks like this is the end of this chapter, but I will make another chapter so hold on :)


	2. Chapter 2

I am starting this chapter, I might be finished maybe I didn't, but you will know, so enjoy. :)

All of the gang was in the entertainment room at Yugi's grandfather's toy shop, waiting for the announcement of the new upcoming tournament. They waited about 20 mins. Yugi and Tea was on the couch watching T.V. waiting, while Joey and Tristen was playing checkers.

Tristen: jeez Joey, you said you were bad at checkers but, I didn't know you were this bad!

Joey: shut up! I was letting you win!

Tristen: yeah sure whatever.

Joey:then I'll face you again but this time, it's going to be for real.

Tristen: do your worst.

Joey: hey Yug, when is the announcement is suppose to start?

Yugi: I don't know, my grandpa said 2:00, right now it's 1:58.

Tea: patient Joey, it will happen.

Iy was silent for two mins, them the T.V. blared.

T.V.: ARE YOU READY TO DUEL!

Joey: hey patient really does pay off.

They all got onto the couch to watch the announcement.

T.V.: Now here is your Pharaohs Match Champion, James!

Then a guy with black hair with the front standing up while the back sits, and with a go-T.

James: hey all you dueliest, as you may know, the Pharaohs Match Tournament is in town. So right now I am going to tell you the basic rules to enter and other rules to get started with. First, you got to know how to duel. Second, in order to get to the finals, you must collect 6 red cards, why red cards? Because I like the color red, you will start with a red card to start with. You will receive the red card where you will sign up and that is in town square. Now here are some of the dueling rules, you will duel in pairs, tag team, you may choose whoever you want to team up with, but you have to tell sign up first. The rules will change only on the finals so don't worry, to winner will win 100,000 dollars, and become the new Pharaohs Match Champion! Ok that will be all for right now, you will get the rest of the rules at the sign up table at town square, so I hope I will see some strong dueliest out there, peace.

Then the announcement ended and a different commercial started for a jumping chair.

Yugi: ok so whos going to the tournament?

Joey: I know I am!

Yugi: so you want to team up with me, Joey?

Koey: yeah sure, us together, we will win this tournament like nothing.

Yugi: yeah, so Tristen and Tea, you two entering?

Tristen: nah, I am going to pass.

Tea: no, I'm good, besides I'm not that good.

Yugi: ok then, we will go sign up tomorrow and start this tournament and win it.

Joey: I just hope it won't be so crazy like the battle city tournament.

Tristen: yep, with Marik and all those rare hunters.

Tea: quiet, don't talk about it, it could probably happen.

Joey: sure whatever, I don't think he will be back he's banished in the shadow realm, I dought he be back.

Tea: yeah I guess.

Back into the shadow realm.

?: so you sure this will work?

Bakura: ofcourse it will work you fool, I done this thousands of times, we'll be back in no time for our revenge.

I am finished with the second chapter, now onward, into the story, enjoy. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I know the other chapters weren't that long, but I will make them better, so enjoy.:)

The gang made their way to town square to sign up for the tournament. They arrived at town square, and they saw the sign up table and saw two people, one of them was fimilar. They went up the table and saw it was the champion, James.

James: hey you guys, you all going to sign up into the tournament?

Yugi: yeah, me and Joey.

James: cool, wait a minute, you're Yugi Muto, who defeated Pegasus, beat the battle city tournament, and crowned king of games.

Yugi: yeah thats right, I guess my name is going around here.

James: yeah, your famous after you defeated Pegasus, the word has spread like a plague.

Tristen: always knew Yugi would end up as a rockstar.

Trsiten said while patting his back.

Tea: did Kaiba come around.

James: Seto Kaiba, oh yeah, he came here with his little brother signed up and said that 'I'm the rightful champion of this tournament.'

Jeoy: that Kaiba alright, always blabing that he's that best.

James: yeah, so here's the rest of the rules for the tournament, and your red card, amd I hope I'll see you two in the finals.

Then they all went into town.

The 4 was walking around town to find some dueliest to face.

Joey: He Yugi, who do you want to face?

Yugi: who ever we find.

Then they walked around a corner and saw the Kaiba Brothers just finished a duel and won. They turned and Kaiba found Yugi watching them.

Seto: So Yugi, did you see our duel?

Yugi: no, we just got here.

Seto: What a shame, you could have seen that you are no match for me.

Joey: Well that's when your wrong, me and Yugi would destroy your sorry butt!

Seto: Oh look, the little puppy is trying to be big and bad.

Joey: I'll show you hows big and bad.

Then Joey went to throw a punch but Tristen stopped him.

Tristen: Joey it ain't worth it.

Joey: then I'll show how good I am in a duel!

Seto: Is that a challenge?

Joey: You bet it is!

Seto: Alright, we accept your challenge.

They went to their spots and got ready.

Kaiba Brothers:8000

Joey and Yugi:8000

Mokuba: Pharaoh's Match tournament rules state that the ones that were challenged goes first. So I'll start this duel. I summon Ryu-Kishin Powered in attack mode and end my turn.

Yami Yugi: I set this card face down, then I summon Sliver Fang on attack mode and I use the spell card Full Moon, with this my silver fang gains 300 atk and def and I end my turn.

Seto: I will use aborb spell, for each spell card used on the field I gain 500 life points. Now I use pot of greed to draw two cards from my deck, now I gain 500 life points with the absorb spell.

Kaiba Bros: 8500

Yugi and Joey: 8000

Seto: I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the lamp in atk mode! Now I lay two cards face down and end my turn.

Joey: alright my turn I draw!

Joey's mind: OH - NO! These cards won't help at all right now! Especially Baby Dragon, who know where Time Wizard is in the deck. But I can't let Yugi down I still have to show that I'm in this fight.

Joey: I will set two cards face down and I will summon alligator's Swords on attack mode and he will attack the Ryu-Kishin Powered!

Mokuba: wrong! Pharaoh's Match rules state that you must wait one whole turn before attacking.

Joey: Ah man.

Mokuba: so I draw, I use the spell card Negative Generator, with this spell card one dark type montser I control attack is tripled! So his attack is now 4800 and he will attack the silver fang!

Yami Yugi: not so fast reveal facedown! Magical Cylinder! This will redirect your attack right back at you.

Seto: you really think you will get us like that so easy, I use the spell card ring of defense so that we don't lose life points from your trap. But now that I used a spell card we gain 500 more life points.

Kaiba Brothers: 9000

Joey and Yugi: 8000

Yami Yugi: I draw, now I will sacrifice the silver fang to summon Summon Skull in attack mode and he will attack La Ginn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp.

The Summon Skull fired up his powers and launched electric powers at the Genie and sattered it away from the field.

Kaiba Brothers : 7800

Joey and Yugi: 8000

Seto: I draw, I set this monster in defense mode, and end my turn.

Yugi: what's wrong Kaiba, loss your game?

Seto: I loss no game, that is what blinds you! I have lost everything against you, I will not give in! Hurry Wheeler!

Joey: shut up Kaiba, I can take all the time I want. I draw, alright! I use the spell card energy drain, with this spell card I can draw one card and one of your monsters become 0 atk and I choose the only monster you have!

A green aura surrounded the Ryu-Kishin Powered and watched it shrunk until it can't shrink anymore.

Joey: now I will summon the Hayabusa Knight in attack mode and will attack the Ryu-Kishin Powered.

The Hayabusa Knight rushed to the Ryu-Kishin Powered and swung his sword and it shattered fromthe field.

Kaiba brothers: 6800

Joey and Yugi: 8000

Joey: with Hayabusa Knight's effect, he can make a second attack, so go ome Hayabusa Knight attack Seto Kaiba's life points directly!

The Hayabusa Knight rushed to Seto and swung his sword at Seto and his life points went down.

Kaiba Brothers: 5800

Joey amd Yugi: 8000

Joey: then Alligator's Sword will attack!

Then the Alligator raised his sword and swoung it at Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba Brothers: 4100

Yugi and Joey: 8000

Mokuba: My turn, I draw, I summon the Lord of D. then I use the spell card Flute of Summoning Dragon to special summon two Blue Eyes White Dragons! Now the Blue Eyes White Dragon will attack the Hayabusa Knight!

Thr Blue Eyes White Dragon fired its blast toward the Knight and destroyed it.

Kaiba Brother: 4600

Joey and Yugi: 6000

Mokuba: the other blue eyes will attack the summon skull.

Then the Summon Skull disappered from the field.

Kaiba Brothers: 4600

Jeoy and Yugi: 5500

Mokuba: finally the Lord of D. will attack Joey's life points directly!

The lord of D attacked Joey.

Kaiba Brothers: 4600

Joey amd Yugi: 4300

Yami Yugi: I draw,

Sorry, I didn't have enough time to finish it, soon I'll finish the chapter but for now, just hold on. :)


End file.
